


DIDn't see that coming

by Sassy_Cage



Series: DID! Tyler and Supportive as Frick Josh, the Saga [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Jenna, Abusive Relationships, Blurryface is a destructive alter, DID!Tyler, M/M, Supportive af! Josh, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Tyler suffering from DID,Trauma,It's just an all around fun time.





	

Whenever Blurry would threaten Tyler, through letters or even during the times when Tyler could see and feel him, Tyler was never affected by the threats of hurting him, never the "I'll kill us" or the "I'll make sure we bleed for hours on end" he was always affected by the threats to Josh, which were the worst for him.  
"I'll make sure that pretty boy you like won't ever speak again"  
"I'll cut his wrists so deep he won't play drums anymore"  
"Pretty singing voice he's got, huh? Be a shame if I decided to cut out his tongue or somethin'"  
"I'll make damn sure that pretty face of his is broken forever" or "I'll make sure those pretty eyes of his never see the light of day again, and that good pure heart of his won't ever beat again either" those were the ones that made him so nervous and scared he sometimes got sick, threw up in hotel room toilets and showers.   
So when Blurry said these things, Tyler would make sure Josh slept in a different bed or a different room sometimes, just to ensure his safety.  
Tonight was one such night.   
Tyler had just gotten back to bed after throwing up after reading a particularly disturbing letter from Blurry for the second time and he was very wary by now.   
He had sent Josh out to get some medicine, which would mean he would be out for about an hour and by that time Tyler would be asleep.   
So Tyler looked up at the ceiling and thought about the concert they had tomorrow and hoped Blurry would stay out of it.  
Now, he was blessed in the fact that Blur knew how to handle concerts, he knew the songs, he just preformed differently. His voice was deeper, he was more aggressive, and he never sang love songs of any kind.   
Still, he hoped he could have this one to himself, hoped he could take this one to admire how far he and Josh had come and to admire Josh as a whole.  
He looks at the ceiling for a long time, and slowly his thoughts get worse.   
He loses time.  
When he becomes aware of it, he's looking in the mirror, piece of broken glass in hand, held to his wrist.  
'no' he thinks.  
'yes' he recognizes the familiar voice say.  
'no I can't do this. Josh is gonna find me and I can't let him do that'   
'you think he cares?'  
'yes of course he does. I mean I know he do-'  
'you're useless to him. You mean nothing to him. He hates you. He wants you gone.'  
Suddenly, all Tyler wants to do is drag that sharp glass over his wrists and watch the crimson drip onto the pristine white porcelain and rid Josh and everyone else of the burden he is.  
'no no no we have a concert tomorrow  and - '  
'Jenna'  
Suddenly, Tyler is in tears and a cut has been made. Blur knows just where to hit, just where it gets him every time.  
He hears Josh in the room next to him.  
He doesn't listen for long, instead his mind wanders to Jenna.  
"Go die you useless piece of trash"  
"You deserve this so shut up or I'll do it again"  
"Pathetic piece of shit"  
"You deserve nothing but pain"  
He vividly remembers the pain of her hand on his cheek, the sudden impact of her elbow to his mouth, making him bite off a piece of his cheek, her hands withholding his medication and making him lose so much more time and concerts and practice than he really should have.  
And then, it was over, so quickly he wasn't even sure how Jenna let it happen so fast.  
Blurry had perpetuated her for so long, he'd encourage her to hurt him and to push him more and more.   
Tyler thought Blurry and Jenna would win the way it was going.  
But Josh, Josh picked him up after Jenna had really fricked up his face and took him to his house and demanded the whole story.  
Jenna had ruined his life.  
'and you deserved it.'  
Another cut, other wrist this time because all he deserves is pain and if he doesn't have Jenna then he'll have to deliver it upon himself.  
Better change that outfit for tomorrow.   
He might have cut a little too deep because he feels lightheaded and sits down.  
'what a mess.'  
He doesn't know how long passes until he faintly recognizes the sound of a knock on his door.  
He helps himself up with the sink and puts pressure on the cuts, stopping the bleeding for a bit, and walks over to the door, not bothering to cover his wrists as he assumes it's hotel staff.  
Opening the door, he realizes this is a mistake.  
"Hey, brought you the medicine."  
Reaching out to grab it would expose him.  
"Yea come on in dude"  
Stepping away from the door, he watches Josh wander in and set the medicine underneath the T.V.  
"Nervous for tomorrow?"   
Josh flops down on the bed after asking, pulling out his phone and checking the time.  
Tyler wanders over and sits on the pillows, a bit above where Josh's head is.  
'since when is his background a picture of me?'  
'since forever dumbass'  
Tyler can feel his blush, it's a picture of him, smiling and laughing a bit at an amusement park during fright fest, just after he'd gotten scared by one of the monsters roaming the street.  
"Um, i mean, I'm always a bit nervous but not too much. You?"  
"Not at all."  
Josh flips onto his stomach to look at Tyler and Tyler scrambles to pull his arms to his chest.  
"Tired?"  
"Nope."  
"Yea me neither. I don't really wanna go out though."  
"Yea, me neither."  
Josh gets up and stretches and Tyler takes in the beautiful curve of his back and the pristine colouring of his arms and hair.  
"Hey dude, I'm gonna use your bathroom real quick, k?"  
Happy for the time alone he'd get, he replies: "Sure"  
Josh flashes him one of those stunning smiles as he wanders over to the bathroom.  
When Tyler hears the door close he sighs, letting his head hit the headrest behind him and letting his arms fall to his sides.  
This was nerve wracking.  
If he changed into a long sleeve right now, Josh'd be suspicious. They had talked for a long time one night about unhealthy coping mechanisms, Josh's was nail biting and bruising himself, which he hadn't done in about 9 years and never had the urge to do anymore, only nail biting and Tyler had come clean very briefly about what he did to cope.  
Josh didn't know about Blurry.  
Tyler brings his hand up to his mouth to bite his nail and thinks about how he could cover this up.  
Bandages? Too obvious.  
Sheets or blankets? Cuts were too deep, might ruin the sheets.  
Coming clean?   
Never.  
He hears the door open , sighs again and grabs his ukelele and decides to fiddle with that for a bit, his wrists were turned inward anyways.  
He hears water running and Josh emerges from the bathroom, smiling when he sees Tyler with his uke.  
"I'm down with spending our night like this."  
He sits in front of Tyler as he starts up a little bit of a rhythm.   
Josh contently listens for a good while before getting up.  
"I'm gonna get my stuff real quick."  
He rises and wanders over to the door but stops in front of the mirror.  
"Ty...."  
Tyler is confused until Josh comes back into eyeshot with something clear and red-edged in his hand.  
"Ty, what is this?"  
Tyler freezes.  
"Tyler Joseph tell me this isn't yours."  
Josh sits right in front of Tyler, putting the glass into his palm and holding it out.  
'idiot'  
"It was the last person in here."  
Tyler is surprised the lie leaves his mouth, but he realizes it's for the best.  
"Tyler, don't try and do that with me this is fresh blood. I'm not stupid you know."  
Tyler's hands stay in their positions.  
"I-"  
"Tyler what the hell? Where'd you get this? Where'd you do it? How deep? From the looks of it they're pretty deep."  
Tyler stays silent.   
"Tyler god damnit I know what you did just come clean."  
Tyler goes to grab the glass but Josh drops it and grabs both Tyler's wrists hard, making Tyler wince in pain.  
It takes Josh a  minute to register the wetness underneath his fingers but when he does he flips Tylers arms over and holds his hands on Tylers elbows.  
"Tyler Jesus Christ."  
Faster than Tyler could register, Josh had towels on his wrists.  
"I can't believe you did this again and just before a concert...."  
He presses down hard.  
"You just can't do this anymore Tyler we have responsibilities and people counting on us this is ridiculous...."  
His voice has risen quite a bit and Tyler squirms to get out of his grasp because he wants to recoil, recoiling saved him from yelling Jenna about 99% of the time.  
"Stay still!"  
There's a moment of silence.   
Then, Tyler starts to whimper and cry. He feels pathetic but he really can't help it, Josh just screamed at him and he thought Josh wasnt like her but-  
'he just doesn't like you. She loved you more than he does.'  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so stupid I'm sorry this was so stupid I'm so stupid I-"  
"Ty, baby wait no."  
Suddenly, Tyler is pulled to Josh and Josh kisses his forehead.  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to scare you baby, you're not stupid it's okay these things happen it was horrible of me to blame you."  
He's never called him baby before.  
"What made you do this Ty? Can I help it?"  
'don't say Blurry, don't say it, he'll think you're crazy, he'll hate you.'  
'don't you dare say anything to him about me or I swear I'll-'  
"Blurry"  
Josh pulls him away and looks him in the eye.  
"What?"  
"His name is Blurryface. He's been around since I was 9. He was made to protect me from my mom and dad. But then he became horrible. He started hurting people and hurting me and calling me names."  
Josh is silent for a minute.  
"DID."  
He mutters it under his breath, to himself, but Tyler catches it and nods.  
"Is that what meds she was holding from you?"  
"Yea."  
"It made him worse, huh?"  
"Yes."  
Josh nods then quietly asks:  
"What did he do about her?"  
Tyler tears up a bit but keeps his composure.  
"He told her to keep doing what she was doing. He believed everything she said and now I can't ever forget any of it."  
Josh pulls him close and kisses his head and whispers "I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry"  
They stay like that for at least 20 minutes until Josh pulls away.  
"Can we lie down?"  
"Yea"  
Josh lies down with Tyler's head on his chest and holds out his arm so Tyler can trace his tattoos like he likes to sometimes and he uses his other hand to play with Tyler's hair.  
"What did he do to you to make you do this?"  
"He said her name and-"  
Tyler takes in a deep breath.  
"He said that I mean nothing to you and I'm only a burden and that you hate me and-"  
"He's wrong."  
The statement hangs heavy in the air until Tyler sighs.  
"He's not."  
"He is"  
"He's not"  
"He i-"  
"I wouldn't feel that if all I felt towards you was love."  
"What?"  
Tyler stops tracing Josh's tattoos.  
"I love you Tyler. I'm in love with you Tyler. He's wrong"  
Suddenly, Tyler is on top of him, kissing him hard and Josh is surprised for a second but his hand goes to the back of Tyler's neck and the other one goes to Tyler's hip and it's a good kiss, filled with love and passion.  
When they pull away, Josh laughs.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I just love you a lot is all. Thought I'd never tell you."  
'he's lying'  
"You're lying."  
Josh's smile falls  
"Hey, look at me."  
Tyler meets his eyes.  
"I'm not lying. Lying about this kind of stuff is disgusting and wrong. I would never hurt you and take advantage of your feelings by saying I'm in love with you. I'm really, truly, 100% super deeply in love with you."  
Joshs hand raises to cup Tyler's face and Tyler flinches.  
"She said that too."  
Josh looks really saddened at this point and Tyler hates it.  
So he kisses him again.  
It's a short kiss before Josh pushes him away.  
"Look at me"  
Tyler meets his eyes again, This time shyly.  
"She was horrible. Only horrible people lie about this stuff. I love you, I truly do, and I don't think she'd ever look you in the eyes like this and say that and you know it."  
'you're horrible for him anyways'  
For once, Tyler ignores Blurry and kisses Josh again, this time threading his fingers in Josh's hair and letting Josh cup his face.   
This was good.  
This was grounding.  
It lasts at least 15 minutes before one of them pulls away.  
"We should probably get to bed."  
"Yea"  
"Can I stay in here?"  
Tyler nervously glances to the letter from Blurry but then shrugs.  
"Sure."  
Maybe it's Josh's warmth, or maybe it's the load off his mind, but Tyler sleeps better than he has in a very long time.


End file.
